


All I Want

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Seeker Porn Battle, prompt titfucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that I've been writing Legend of the Seeker fic for nearly a year with not a single remote desire to write Richard/Kahlan until this particular prompt came up.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to,” Kahlan says, smiling. “Besides, I’ll know you’re lying.”

It’s a chilly, lonely night by the campfire; she’s already pulling lazily on the white laces over her chest and Richard’s eyes are glued to the spot. “Of course I want to,” he stammers. “But I don’t need to, you know? Because I can’t for you. It wouldn’t—”

Kahlan leans forward to cut off the familiar argument with a kiss, a soft press of her lips that she knows will do nothing but sharpen his desire to a fine point. He sighs unevenly as she rubs her soft cheek against his stubbled one. “I’m the greedy one,” Kahlan says softly. “I want to see your face, to look in your eyes when you find release and know that…I’m the reason.”

“You’ll always be the reason,” Richard tells her, even as he begins to work on his sword belt, intent on relieving the visible bulge at his crotch. “You’re my only reason. My everything.”

Kahlan looks down to hide her sudden blush, her fingers still pulling laces free bit by bit. “I’m already undressing for you,” she says coyly. “You don’t need to woo me, Richard Cypher.”

“I’ll never stop,” he teases.

Soon she’s almost done, quickly pulling her Confessor dress from her body. Richard sits heavily on a shorn stump, his growing erection thick in his hand, as Kahlan kneels between his spread legs, knees in the dirt. He looks hungry, eyes intense, but restrained, reverent, like he doesn’t dare believe what’s happening. She smiles and makes a show of unhooking the shoulder straps of her leather corset. For her part, she can’t take her own eyes from Richard’s manhood as he strokes himself firmly, and her body responds to the sight with tendrils of sheer want beginning to warm her inside. Richard lights such a fire in her blood it’s all she can do to keep from burning up inside.

When the corset falls to the ground, baring her chest, Richard sucks in a breath and leans forward. Exposed to the chilly air, Kahlan’s nipples begin to tighten, helped by her young arousal. She smiles indulgently as Richard’s warm hands reach out, as if of their own accord, to seize her breasts, feeling their weight, squeezing gently. Richard always assures her that his favorite part of her body is her eyes. She knows the truth isn’t so conclusive.

Slowly, steadily, Kahlan leans down and takes his rigid sex into her mouth bit by bit. She can’t do this for long—the feel of him on her tongue, the taste and scent of him, they drive her dangerously beyond reason. She gives him what she hopes is a seductive smile after she pulls him from her lips, holding him shining and slick. Demurely, she covers her mouth with her hand as she spits a bit of saliva on her chest, between her breasts. She may have killed three D’Harans and gutted a rabbit earlier tonight, but she’s still a woman with manners.

Richard is breathing heavy, mouth hanging open as his erection twitches in her hand expectantly. Kahlan shifts, raising herself up so her chest meets his groin. She strokes him once with her hand, then sets his hardness between her breasts and pushes her deep cleavage closed around it. Immediately Richard’s hips jerk up a little, pushing his cock through the warmth it feels.

Tossing her hair behind her, Kahlan helpfully begins to rock up and down, her breasts sliding against his manhood. She can only imagine how it feels to him, but it must be good because he’s leaning back, head tilted to the night sky as he looses a deep groan. His cock is hard as iron and he’s soon flushed, all over, and Kahlan smiles at him as she works. “This isn’t going to last long, is it?”

“No,” Richard admits huskily. “Can I?”

Kahlan knows the unspoken question. She sits back and lays down on her abandoned dress. Richard positions himself over her, his thighs straddling her belly, his erection jutting obscenely over her chest. “Yes,” Kahlan says playfully. “I suppose you can.” She pushes her breasts together for him and he thrusts his cock between them with force, begins humping her slippery cleavage, his precome helping their skin glide together.

Kahlan watches in her own rapture as Richard holds her gaze, working himself closer. His face is ruddy with exertion, hair falling loose over his dark brown eyes. The tip of his cock is reaching the hollow of her throat with each thrust and Kahlan can tell he’s very close. She readjusts, closing her cleavage as tight as possible around him, and bites her lip up at him as she waits.

Suddenly he grunts, brow furrowed, and Kahlan feels a splash of hot liquid on her neck. She grins widely, cupping the sides of her breasts for him—an invitation. He quickly takes his cock in his hand and Kahlan’s breasts are painted with pulse after pulse of his sticky release. This is what she wanted to see, what she loves to see—that look of euphoria on her Richard’s face. When he’s done she laughs softly at the sheer amount, trailing a finger across her chest accusingly. “It looks like you needed this after all,” she says, eyeing him with invented reproach.

Richard grins shakily, still catching his breath, and shrugs his shoulders. He wipes her skin clean with a damp rag, a task he took very seriously if his look of concentration was any indication. Kahlan just sits up a bit, content to let him lave attention on her, but the achingly pleasurable friction to her nipples only serves to remind her what won’t be happening next.

“Kahlan, you make me the luckiest man in the Midlands,” Richard declares. He reclines at her side, gently pulls her into a kiss, and Kahlan sighs against his mouth before her lips quirk up a little.

“When we find a way to be together, fully,” she says, her hand cupping his face, “you are going to make love to me whenever I want you to.”

Richard laughs, and swears compliance.


End file.
